Un amor imposible
by Amuletmagic
Summary: Esta es la historia de Zoe Orimoto y Kouji Minamoto, dos mejores amigas, pero lo que Zoe no sabe que Kouji le oculte un gran secreto que pondra en peligro su amistad? o algo mas pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un Fanfiction dedicado a todos y a todas los otakus que le guste digimon, Kouzumi y las historias de amor.**

**Esta historia tambien esta disponible en Wattpad.**

**Bueno que comienze el show.**

* * *

**Resumen: Esta es la historia de Zoe Orimoto y Kouji Minamoto, dos mejores amigas, pero lo que Zoe no sabe que Kouji le oculte un gran secreto que pondra en peligro su amistad? o algo mas pasara?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Zoe.**

**E**ra un dia como todos en la hermosa cuidad de Tokio, este dia estaba caminado hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga Kouji Mimato, ya se lo que piensan su nombre es muy raro, pero aun asi es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho.

Oh lo siento me olvide de presentarme mi nombre es Zoe Orimoto, tengo 15 años, tengo el cabello rubio largo hasta el limite de la cintura y mis ojos son de color verde esmeralda, tengo puesto el uniforme de mi escuela que consta de una camisa blanca, con una pollera color negra con una corbata de color roja, una chaqueta negra y un par de botas color blanca.

Este es mi primer dia en la escuela preparatoria, estoy muy nerviosa pero se que no estare sola, estare con mi mejor amiga y con mi novio, Takuya Kambara, el mejor jugador de futbol de toda la escuela, pero lo extraño es que siempre cuando hablo de el con Kouji, su cara se vuelve algo enojada y una ves vi que estaba un poco celosa, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginacion. Bueno como estaba diciendo estaba caminado a la casa de Kouji, para poder ir juntas a la escuela, ella fue mi primera y mejor amiga desde que llegue a Japón de Italia, cuando estaba en quinto grado y ahora ella y yo siempre estamos juntas desde ese día.

Caminando un poco mas hasta que veo una la silueta de una persona con el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Ya conocía a esa persona y empiezo a caminar mas rápido hasta llegar atrás de ella y le doy un gran abrazo.

"Buenos días Kouji-chan". Le dije a mi mejor amiga Kouji Minamoto, a diferencias de mi y de otras chicas llevaba puesto el uniforme de los chicos, que lo único que cambia era que en lugar de una falda negra era un pantalón del mismo material y de color negro.

"Suéltame, ademas nos vimos ayer".Dijo fríamente, aunque en realidad es hacia solo por fuera por dentro es muy dulce, pero también a diferencias de otras chicas que conozco, le gusta los deportes que hacen los chicos, no le gusta hablar mucho, sobre las cosas de chicas prefiere hacer basquet y tocar su guitarra, pero a mi no me parece extraño que le gusten esas cosas, desde que la conozco siempre fue una chica muy poco femenina, pero ella fue la primera en hablarme, de seguro porque al principio veía como me trataban los otros chicos, al principio pensé que solo estaba conmigo porque a ella la traban igual que a mi, pero después ambas nos hicimos las mejores amigas hacíamos todo juntas, incluso si a una no le gustaba la otra estaba con ella.

"Oh deja de ser hacia, sabes que no me gusta que te ocultes en esa mascara fría, por favor". En eso se escapo de su cara una pequeña sonrisa que solo yo la conocía.

"De acuerdo,pero no lo haré, por lo que me dijiste sino porque me hiciste reír."Dijo volviendo a su antigua cara.

"Si como sea". Dije rodeando mis ojos, sabia que solo dijo eso para proteger su lado fuerte.

"Bueno vamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día en la prepa".Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia nuestra escuela.

Entonces recordé de la nada de la escuela, oh por dios llegaremos tarde, pensé y comencé a caminar en la misma dirección en la que iba Kouji, hasta que lo alcance y caminamos juntas hacia la escuela.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra escuela "Sakura High school", se llamaba hacia debido a la gran cantidad de arboles sakura que estaban ahí. Era una de las mejores escuelas privadas de todo el distrito de Tokio.

Mi padre era el jefe de unas de las mejores empresas de música de todo Japón, mientras que el padre de Kouji es el jefe de una de las empresas centrales de Japón, pero por alguna razón mi padre no tolera al padre de Kouji y siempre nos dijeron que nuestras familias no podían ser amigas por alguna razón, pero a mi no me importa Kouji es mi mejor amiga y siempre va a ser así.

Al llegar a la escuela sentí como alguien me tapa los ojos y me decía al oído:

"¿Adivina quien soy?". Me dijo, pero yo ya sabia quien era lo reconociera siempre en un millón de años.

"A ver déjame adivinar...mmhhh...ya se TAKUYA". Le dije mientras el me saca las manos de mi cara y me da una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Su nombre es Takuya Kambara de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, test morena y el mejor jugador de fútbol de nuestra escuela.

También es mi novio desde a mediados de la segundaría, nos conocimos en la primaria y desde ese día estuve plenamente enamorada de el, pero era bastante tímida para decirlo y un día en octavo el me sito al gimnasio después de la escuela y ahí me beso y me dijo que le gustaba desde hace mucho y me dijo si quería ser su novia, asentí con la cabeza porque estaba demasiado feliz para hablar y luego me dio un beso en los labios, pero por alguna razón no sentí nada, al principio pensé que era algo por la edad, pero aun cada ves que me besa no siento nada, absolutamente nada, lo cual me parecía bastante extraño, mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando besas a la persona que amas, sientes "chispas" cuando te besa, pero cuando Takuya me besa nunca sentí esas "chispas". Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Takuya aun me seguía besando hasta que escucho.

"Ejem...si ya terminas de besar a mi amiga, King Futbool, vamonos antes que toque la campana". Dijo Kouji un poco celosa!?. Kouji, siempre le dice a Takuya "King Futbool", porque al ser el campeón de la escuela en fútbol muchas personas lo tratan como un rey, el cual se gano ese apodo aunque a Takuya no le guste.

"Oh mira no sabia que la reina loba estaba aqui, oh sino me hubiera ido con Zoe a otro lugar". Dijo Takuya, al ser Kouji muy solitaria y al ser gran amante de los lobos se gano el apodo de la reina loba, aunque a Kouji no le agrada mucho ese sobrenombre y siempre cuando un chico se lo dice, recibe una paliza de parte de ella.

"Por lo menos yo tengo cerebro no como tu que necesitas a cientos de tutores para que me digan toda lo que dimos en una clase". Le reprocho Kouji.

_Esto ya se esta saliendo de control, pensé. _

Viendo como ellos se peleaban de nuevo, entonces en un momento ya no lo pude aguantar mas.

"QUIEREN CALLARSE YA LOS DOS" Grite para llamar su atención en cambio no solo llame su atención sino también de todos los compañeros que estaban pasando en ese momento. En ese momento me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y al parecer Kouji noto eso y les dijo a todos:

"Todo esta bien no hay nada que temer". Dijo con una voz muy fría que podía asustar a cualquiera, en eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí. Luego Takuya nos dijo:

"Creo que yo también tengo que irme tengo practica de Fútbol, muy temprano hoy y como soy el capitán del equipo es mi deber estar ahí a primera hora del día". Dijo para luego darme un beso de despedida e irse.

"Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, vamos Zoe". Dijo Kouji, mientras me agarba la mano, esto podrá sonar extraño, pero cada vez que me toca la mano siento como un cosquilleo extraño. No, creo que es solo mi imaginación ademas ambas somos mujeres y ninguna de las dos es lesbiana, así que solo es mi imaginación.

**Narrador**

Pero lo que Zoe no sabia era que Kouji ocultaba un gran secreto, que podría separar su amistad para siempre.

* * *

** Nota del autor: Hola todo el mundo, cuanto tiempo, de seguro que la mayoría se preguntara porque tarde demasiado tiempo en escribir, bueno la repuesta es que tuve algunos problemas con mi cuenta y recién la pude recuperar, voy a tratar de actualizar algunas de mis anteriores historias y a publicar algunas nuevas. Espero que les guste.**

**Mil disculpas por las demoras, adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a7b96ce4480824c188f87431371e1d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Buena gente, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, lamento mucho la demora./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd8e2c50e053486c336fa6954ebab935"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Recordatorio de las edades de los personasjes del capitulo anterior./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c87e517a04d0741057886f509e4ba0ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zoe-15 años./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf19da5597b65b37acceb716d24ca79f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kouji-15 años./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57a8e5e7b09a4c917572c7bb773fe7e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Takuya-16 años./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f6402fc65a9396e07a9d6d8c211c19f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Que lo disfuten, dejen sus comentarios./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ed1c0d5e26240a2c5c96f4d3b03aac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"_/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec57cf2d70ced4490c6aafad8edc96d"strongCapitulo 2: punto de vista de Kouji. Parte 1/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec57cf2d70ced4490c6aafad8edc96d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tokio, Japon 6 am, de la mañana./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de47e6ac5c792d1f4bc8c6d8faf82e7"Era el comienzo de un nuevo dia en la cuidad de Tokio, Japon. Hoy era un dia hermoso de paz y tranquilidad pero en una de las casas o mejor dicho mansion, en una de sus habitaciones se eschucha un ruido que molestaba mucho a "una joven" que se encontraba durmiendo ahi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a05e9dcc7eef76c492f30be8784111f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kouji, punto de vista./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb3f50852775ddab5382a2e732c66d4"Me desperte por el horrible sonido del despertador de mi habitacion, cansado y sin animos salgo de mi cama y me dirijo hacia donde esta el maldito aparato, y le doy un golpe para que se apage, pero al final se termino rompiendo en mil pedazos, no es que este molesto por despertarme temprano, sino que esto tambien maracaba el primer dia de clases./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38681575f883b512b002fa4d05a91d07"Cansado doy un suspiro y me dirijo al armario para poderme cambiar a mi ropa de dormir a mi horrible uniforme de la escuela segundaria que era una camisa blanca, con un pantalon de color negro con una corbata de color roja, una chaqueta negra y un par de zapatos de color blanco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3742ae2f514bad621d03a55fd5c5f9c"Mi nombre es Kouji Mimamoto, tengo el cabello largo de color negro-azul, mi test es clara y mis ojos son azulmarino y hoy es mi primer dia en la escuela preparatoria, a diferencia de otros chicos que estan muy ansiosos o muy nerviosos y preocupados, a mi en cambio no estoy ni ansioso o preocupado, ademas es solo un nuevo nivel de la escuela, no es para tanto. Ademas deseguro que no estare ni solo, ni aburrido, porque deseguro que Zoe estara ahi, para hacerme reir o hacer algo para no aburrirme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16264ef95621c5e5540daaa746ed2945"En eso empiezo a pensar mucho en ella y tambien en una cierta "persona" que esta siempre a su lado y siempre me molesta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2dc0ca19529d2916d1891e3f8e29926"Aun no puedo creer que ella siga de novia con ese cretino de Kambara, en cambio yo estoy aqui sin poder hacer nada, creo que estare loco pero tengo un gran problema y ese problema es que me gusta mucho mi mejor amiga Zoe Orimoto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b550163dcf3dd348505dc0a99980a99"Ya se que suena raro pero problema es que no tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento, mi problema es que ella y todo el mundo piensa que SOY UNA CHICA! en pocas palabras una mujer, cuando enrealidad soy un hombre, ya se que esto es extraño pero todo empezo asi:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d4b35c0b2a83635423058f3e66adb98"Mi problema o "esto" ocurrio antes de que yo naciera, mis padres pensaron que iban a tener una niña y mi padre, sin saber cual era mi sexo, tome su oportunidad hizo un contrato con una empresa en el otro lado del pais, la cual que su dueño acababa de tener un hijo varon, asi que mi padre le dijo que en el futuro su hijo tendria que casarse con su hija, y el trato quedo asi, pero cuando yo naci mis padres quedaron muy sorprendidos y empezaron a hablar y discutir, que iban a hacer con el conmigo con el contracto para esa empresa, entonces para mala suerte mia, despues de tanto hablar y discutir decidieron que lo mejor era ocultar mi sexo y dicendo a todos que soy una chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84fe4cf77eb44875cc30ab646efa75b3"En los primeros años de mi vida mis padres me enseñaron como ser una niña, e incluso como vestirme como una, pero eso ya lo deje de hacer hace muchos años por suerte mi padre no tenia ningun argumento en contra. Esa tambien es la razon que algunos de mis compañeros piensen que me volvi, "marimacho" por asi decirlo, pero ellos no saben la verdadera razon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd56906feaa9c8d3ea24da6e4f0b4c7"En fin, durante toda mi vida en la escuela primaria, siempre me parecio aburrido y que no habia ningun motivo para seguir viendo alli, pero todo cambio en quinto grado, ese dia fue cuando la conoci, aun recuerdo muy bien ese dia:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="273d3c772de643f85220edf40809365c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flashback (sigue narrando Kouji): /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7020b569ffb770c52521841a9df23a56"Hoy era mi primer dia en quinto grado de la escuela primaria, todo era normal, las chicas estaban hablando de un lado y los chicos de otro, como siempre, yo estaba en mi escritorio viendo la ventana como siempre deseando que el dia terminara pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c1383157cc5903e3c82c6774a1c6d39"Hasta que entro el profesor y todos se dirigian hacia sus asientos como siempre y saludamos al profesor, entonces el nos dijo: "Estudiantes, tenemos a una nueva estudiante hoy su nombre es Zoe Orimoto, viene desde Italia y asi que quiero que todos sean amables con ella"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3639aee0b9a704e40fcf3e36399449a"Amable, si como no. Dije para mi mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7584d1d438975877c8625f05ddbb5140"entonces empiezo a escuchar a mis compañeros preguntandose cosas como: "como es ella, si es hermosa, o si su familia tiene dinero, a mi no me importaba ninguna de esas cosas, hasta que noto que la puerta se abre, revelando a una chica de mi misma edad, era la chica mas hermosa que alla visto en mi vida, tenia el cabello rubio largo, sus ojos eran de un verde tan hermoso como si fueran esmeraldas, tenia puesto la remera color azul claro con el logo de nuestra escuela, con una pollera del mismo color pero mucho mas oscuro, tenia medias grandes que llegaban hasta los muslos de color violeta debajo de un par de zapatos escolares negros y por ultimo un sombrero de color blanco con una cinta color lavanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d82575e0a1aba1a45ee60a58507b64db"No sabia porque pero mis ojos no podian salir de ella, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, todo en ella me parecio nuevo y agradable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12a4d060976a49709f693cfd24a474e"Era la chica mas hermosa que alla visto en mi vida y no era el unico que lo pensaba, muchos de los chicos estaban empezando a susurar cosas de ellas, mientras que algunas chicas le daban una mirada de odio, sobretodo porque el mujeriego de nuestras salon, Takuya Kambara la estaba mirando mucho, me enoje un poco por esto pero bueno ella es la chica mas hermosa de todo el salon, estaban tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el profesor me estaba llamando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea8f64d2333fd2f8ab747beea994bc51""Señorita Minamoto!" El profesor pego un grito que me hizo volver a la realidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02fca4fb8e5689c83f760b7eb4dd58b6""Si profesor". Le dije friamente, pero en realidad estaba un poco advergonsado por lo que acaba de pasar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18bcfc270ecd85a309791db7883c4a8f""Queria que levantaras la mano, para decirle a la señorita Orimoto en donde esta su asiento". Dijo mientras indicaba el asiento libre que estaba al lado mio, y la chica Zoe, se sienta al lado mio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f00fc852532f28021502d2d9e6908f6"Y asi la clase empezo normalmente, hasta que el maestro se retira por una cosa que habia pasado en otro salon, pero a mi no me interesaba mucho y segui viendo la venta hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355310bfc47949c1bd12ec44f1183406"Me doy vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con Zoe, suerte que siempre trato de no mostrar mis sentimientos, o sino estaria en estas alturas sonrojado como un tomante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9d225c772fea9a9fb6935fa2e76aec""Lo siento no queria molestarte, solo queria hablar contigo, ya que no conosco a nadie en este salon". Dijo un poco nerviosa, al parecer es dificil para ella ser el nuevo de la escuela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f9eb2ea9717151456a479548b05113""No hay problema aunque te advierto que no soy el tipo de persona, que suele hablar". Le dije friamente, esperando a que se valle a otro lugar sabia que ella no era el tipo de persona que le gusta estar con una persona anti-social. Pero en lugar de eso escucho una pequeña risa, miro hacia delante y ahi la veo a ella riendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced4511fe9d2bf3602f2d89f074c305c""Esta bien, eso no me molesta ". Dijo dandome una gran y hermosa sonrisa. " Ah por cierto soy Zoe Orimoto, pero creo que ya lo sabias jejejejejejeje." Dijo de nuevo, no se como o porque pero, de alguna manera esta chica Zoe, me hacia sentirme bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="803ea551adf6437424909685624de804""Bueno ya que sabes mi nombre, porque no me dices el tuyo?". Me pregunto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33470d62f1dc25057c96e0183d0f4488""Kouji Minamoto". Le dije/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af04a4f0e4d6022b0e3332cd78b325d""Kouji? ese es un nombre extraño para una chica?". Me pregunto, genial ahora si meti la pata en grande, hasta que una idea, no muy creativa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f58a6af95e028ccfe40256fb892639""Si, lo que pasa es que antes de que naciera, mis padres pensaron que era un niño y me pusieron ese nombre". Dije tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65cfdb160a0c6a2904b3a5197d71794a""Woah, eso si es extraño, pero aun asi es un lindo nombre". Me dijo sonriendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8777c8b58f9d2b1269c7d7557d7a8e67""Gracias, igual el tuyo". Le dije, esta era la primera vez que habla asi con alguien, no se poque pero esta chica me hace sentir feliz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="712b96139b62199f683504151d6f7a3b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fin de Flashback./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e29582d9b257190d562e827702f14f"Despues de eso empezamos a hablar y a conocernos mas, hasta que nos combertimos en los mejores amigos y descubri muchas cosas de ella y ella de las mias, excepto lo del secreto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41d3b0ab2a382125305cddb51a19c85f"Un dia estaba apunto de decirle que me gustaba, hasta que me dijo que le gusta el idiota de Kambara, pero eso no hizo que me rinda, pero a veces o casi siempre me enojo cuando veo que el la besa e incluso me invento cualquier excusa para que se detenga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015415b128922d8b97dd856405e3f1a0"Estaba tan consentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta la hora que era, veo mi celular y veo que solo faltaban media hora para que tocara la campana, MIERDA!, ahora si llegaba tarde y lo peor mi casa esta lejos de mi escuela, agarre mi mochila y me fui corriendo a la cocina, saque una revanada de pan me la puse en la boca y sali corriendo hacia la puerta de mi casa o mejor dicho mansion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a4d40856f61c198194fbc0c3274b4a"Corri hasta donde siempre espero a Zoe para irnos a la escuela juntos, por suerte aun no habia llegado, di un suspiro y me termino de comer el pan que habia sacado de mi casa, hasta que eschucho una voz muy familiar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

_Corri hasta donde siempre espero a Zoe para irnos a la escuela juntos, por suerte aun no habia llegado, di un suspiro y me termino de comer el pan que habia sacado de mi casa, hasta que eschucho una voz muy familiar. _

**Capitulo 3: Punto de vista de Kouji. Parte 2**

"Buenos dias Kouji-chan" Me di vuelta y ahi mire asi el otro lado y ahi estaba la chica de mis sueños y tambien mi mejor amiga, caminando hacia mi. Y luego me da un gran abrazo

"Sueltame, ademas nos vimos ayer".Dije friamente, aunque ella ya sabia que solo era asi por fuera, ella es una de las pocas personas ademas de mi primo que me conoce de pie a cabeza, aunque ella no sabe mi secreto.

"Oh deja de ser hacia, sabes que no me gusta que te ocultes en esa mascara fria, por favor".Dijo y deje escapar una sonrisa que solo ella conocia, aunque ella no sabia mi secreto siempre me hacia feliz.

"De acuerdo, pero no lo hare, por lo que me dijiste sino porque me hiciste reir." Le dije volviendome a antigua fria cara.

"Si como sea". Dijo rodeando sus ojos, ella sabia que solo estaba mintiendo y que solo lo dije para proteger mi lado fuerte, aunque hay algunas veces que desearia ser diferente, solo con ella.

En eso me fijo la hora en mi reloj, y veo que se estaba haciendo tarde asi que volvi a mi camita, pero antes le dije:

"Bueno vamonos o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer dia en la preparatoria". Dije comenzando a caminar hacia nuestra escuela.

Entonces empiezo a contar algunos segundos hasta que ella viene corriendo hacia la direccion que yo estaba caminando, y nos dirijimos juntos hacia nuestra escuela.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra escuela "Sakura High school", se llamaba hacia debido a la gran cantidad de arboles sakura que estaban ahi,a Zoe le encantaba esta escuela por esa razon y ademas que las flores sakuras son una de sus flores favoritas, mientras que a mi no me interesa tanto por las sakuras o por el nivel academico, solo iba a esta escuela por ordenes de mi padre, por la empresa, pero mi sueño es siempre fue tocar la guitarra y hacer algo con la musica, pero tambien estaba en esta escuela por Zoe.

Ahora que recuerdo, el padre de Zoe y mi padre tuvieron siempre muchos problemas no solo con el tema de las empresas, sino tambien sociales, cuando le dije a mi padre el apellido de Zoe, el me dijo que tendria que terminar con esa amistad y luego me dijo que los Orimotos no son de confiar, pero eso no me importa Zoe es mi mejor amiga y tambien es la chica que amo, pero si mi padre descubre esto ultimo estaria en grandes problemas.

Al llegar a la escuela veo que un chico castaño de nuestra misma edad, caminado atras de Zoe, hasta que le tapa, los ojos y le susurra algo en el oido que yo no pude escuchar.

"A ver dejame adivinar...mmhhh...ya se TAKUYA". Dijo Zoe y luego lo beso, en eso yo estaba muy molesto y celoso, porque como dice Zoe, el era su novio, Takuya Kambara es el chico mas popular de nuestra escuela y desde que Zoe llego nunca le saco los ojos de encima.

Pero yo sabia que solo la queria por su apariencia, ya que un dia que estaba en el gimnacio lo vi besandose con Christine, una chica que llego de Inglaterra, queria decircelo pero como ella estaba tan feliz con el, no queria romperle el corazon, asi que no le dije nada.

Pero habia algunas veces que queria decirle la verdad, sobre su novio y sobre mi secreto, pero esto no era un cuento de hadas donde los sueños se cumplen, esto era la realidad en donde yo me tenia que vestir como una chica porque su padre lo compromete antes de saber el sexo de su hijo, y que mi mejor amiga sea novia de un infiel bueno para nada, pero si este le ropia el corazon juro que me vengare de el .

"Ejem...si ya terminas de besar a mi amiga, King Futbool, vamonos antes que toque la campana". Dijo Kouji un poco celosa!?.Le dije para que la dejara de besar algunas (como ahora) estaba verdaderamente celoso. A

demas siempre le digo a Takuya "King Futbool", cuando estoy muy enojado con el o cuando solo queria molestarlo. Pero cuando se separaron veo a Zoe un poco ruborizada y a Takuya con una mirada muy furiosa.

"Oh mira no sabia que la reina loba estaba aqui, oh sino me hubiera ido con Zoe a otro lugar". Dijo Takuya, como yo lo llama "King Futbool", el y varios de sus compañeros y amigos de futbol me llamaban "La reina Loba", por ser muy solitario y porque me gustan los lobos.

"Por lo menos yo tengo cerebro no como tu que necesitas a cientos de tutores para que me digan toda lo que dimos en una clase". Le reproche.

En entonces nos empezamos a pelear hasta que.

"QUIEREN CALLARSE YA LOS DOS" Grito Zoe, y Takuya y yo nos detuvimos y miramos a Zoe, pero nosotros no fuimos los unicos, todos los alumnos que estaban caminando por esa zona estaban mirando a Zoe muy extraña, al parecer Zoe se puso muy nerviosa ante esto y deci ayudarla.

"Todo esta bien no hay nada que temer". Dije con una voz muy fria que podia asustar a cualquiera, algunas veces ser frio tiene sus ventajas y en menos de un segundo todos los chicos salieron corriendo de ahi y solo quedamos Takuya, Zoe y yo.

"Creo que yo tambien tengo que irme tengo practica de Futbol, muy temprano hoy y como soy el capitan del equipo es mi deber estar ahi a primera hora del dia". Dijo Takuya dandole un beso de despedida a Zoe, podia sentir como mi cara se volvia roja de ira, por suerte cuando se separaron del beso, agarro a Zoe de la mano y nos dirijimos hacia nuestro salon.

"Creo que nosotros tambien deberiamos irnos, vamonos Zoe". Le dije, pero enrealida lo hice porque no soporto que ese chico siempre este con Zoe y peor que la engaña, ella se merece a alguien mejor que el, a quien engaño siempre voy a decir que ningun hombre se merece el amor de Zoe menos yo, por eso desearia que algun dia tuviera el valor para decirle: "te amo" a Zoe.

Solo desearia que mi padre nunca hubiera hecho ese contracto o sino viviria como cualquier chico y deseguro que Zoe seria mi novia, pero como ya dije este no es un cuento de hadas.


End file.
